In the lighting source commercial sector, for example for lighting sources of the “spot” type used for indoor lighting application, the need can arise to be able to vary the configuration of the light beam emitted from a lighting source.
For example, in the case of LED lighting sources, it is possible to modify the configuration of the light beam emitted from the source by making use of reflectors and offering the user the possibility of choosing between different types of reflectors and of adopting for the installation the type of reflector which forms the desired configuration of illuminating beam.
The drawback of this type of solution is that it reduces flexibility: if the need or the wish arises to modify the configuration of the illuminating beam, the user is obliged to remove the old reflector and to provide a new reflector.
In this respect, the fact will be taken into account that the lighting sources in question are often used in arrays with corresponding (secondary) reflectors mounted on a common optical element normally fabricated in a single piece. In this case, the change of the configuration of illuminating beam requires all the reflectors to be changed, which can comprise drawbacks, for example in terms of cost.